


new beginnings

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: with the kree gone, humanity keeps going.





	new beginnings

Most of the Kree technology has been destroyed, and what is left they wouldn’t know how to use anyway.

They just have to hope that whatever the blues did to them throughout the years didn’t leave them all infertile or the final generation produced at the Lighthouse will be humanity’s last.

But there is a single humidicrib left completely intact.

Tess has it hooked up to two separate generators next to her bed, sleeps with her hand atop of it to make sure it’s still warm and working.

Everyone tells her not to get attached to the little human growing inside the contraption, that the tech might fail and they don’t have the knowledge to fix it, that the baby can’t survive without it, and no one is sure when it’s safe to take her out.

Loving the little one already would be very foolish indeed.

With her forehead pressed against the glass protecting her baby, Tess knows she is a fool. Or maybe she’s just a dreamer. Virgil’s wild tales turned out to be true. Why shouldn’t her hopes be fulfilled, too?

“You’ll be fine,”she whispers, and the baby squirms as she hears her voice.“I promise, Eve.”


End file.
